Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and audio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Some mobile computing devices may include multiple radios to handle different wireless technologies, such as various cellular radio standards, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.16 (Wi-MAX), Bluetooth, Global Positioning System (GPS), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), and many others. Simultaneous operations for multiple radios may create mutual interference between the radios. This may be particularly problematic for smaller form-factor devices, such as mobile computing devices, due to the close proximity of the radios. As a result, performance degradation may occur. This degradation can impair or even prevent the device performing various communications applications.